Lost memories
by ShuiLong1234
Summary: Robin has left that man 19 years ago after his death with a promise. They met just after her escape of Ohara, will she hold that promise? What if he was still alive? First fanfic ever, please R&R. ON HIATUS INDEFINITELY
1. Prologue:19 years ago

**Lost ****memories**

_**Prologue**_

A young girl was walking down the street. On a corner, she was suddenly knocked off her feet by a man.

"Are you okay?"

'Why would he even care? I've just lost everything due to human selfishness, and there he is, asking me if I'm alright…'

And with those thoughts, she ran away from that corner, from that man, and from everything she thought could harm her.

"What an odd girl…" he muttered, smiling.

_**Later that day**_

"Get her; she's the one with the 79 million berry bounty on her head!"

"Why me? Can't somebody help me?"cried the little girl, while the men continued beating her, and her trying to block those hits with her hands, and closing her eyes.

Suddenly, those hits stopped, and a huge gust of wind started to stir up, as she heard the swift sound of something slicing flesh, and the cries of the one chasing her high up in the sky.

When she finally dared to open her eyes, she saw the same man that she had seen in the morning sitting on a dead corpse, a pool of blood coming from all her ancient pursuers. As she prepared herself for another beating, the man stood up, and crouched in front of her, enough to be able to see her sobbing face.

"Now, now, don't cry… they won't hurt you anymore" he said smiling "I wonder why they would hurt such a lovely girl? Anyway, what's ya name?"

"Nico… Nico Robin"

"Nico Robin, heh? Never heard that name before…"he said, as he gently lifted her up the bloodstained floor in his warm arms, relaxing aura emanating from him. Feeling this, Robin knew that she could trust him, for some time, until her secret would finally be revealed.

"What should I call you then, Nee-san?"

He suddenly stopped at those words.

"Just call me nee-san… yup, nee-san is just fine. I've forgotten my name long ago." he answered smiling. He was lying, it was nearly impossible to know that he was lying, but Robin was of those people that knew when somebody was lying.

She knew that their friendship wouldn't last, but I t was better than nothing.

_**Prologue end**_

Yay! First fanfic, hope you have enjoyed it!

Please R&R!


	2. New Friends and Sand Eye

**New friends and Sand Eye**

Nowadays, Vogue Merry

She had dreamed again about him, that man that's she had met 19 years ago, the man that had saved her, that had taken care of her, that had loved her like a big brother. But since his death, since her departure from his tomb, on an island from which she had forgotten the name, she had forgotten his face. She could only remember her emotions, the things she had felt in his presence. She took her time to remember those good old days. A single tear left her eye.

"_Never cry" he said gently "Never show your real emotions in front of people you do not trust, only smile, or look determined."_

At those thoughts she quickly wiped her tear.

"_Only let your emotions out in front of your friends… your TRUE friends."_

"TRUE friends" he had said, until now, he had been her only TRUE friend. She never had friends, even though he had tried many times to help make some with the island's children.

"_Come on Robin, try to go play with those children!" said her brother a huge smile on his face._

"_Hmph…" was the only answer_

"_Waaaaaaaaaaah!Robin, how can you be so mean?" he cried with a crying face _((Robin P.O.V.) At those times, we don't really know who's supposed to be the big brother).

Robin really couldn't resist to her brother's face and she decided to try. But it always ended up into the other children calling her a monster and starting to beat her up. After a couple of attempts, Robin thought he would stop, but he kept trying, until his death that is. From a breast pocket from her jacket, she took an old burned up photo, showing her and her nii-san, the part with his face was all burned up. Then, she moved her right hand to her left arm, where something was hidden under her clothes, it was an object that he had asked her to give him back when she would have accomplished her dream or dreams. Those two objects helped her remember that he was real, that he really had lived, and that he wasn't only some random hallucinations she had.

'I think it is time for me to meet my new nakamas, after all, they might be my next TRUE friends.' She thought as she walked away from the chair she was sitting on.

Vogue Merry's main dock

"So we finally made it to sea?" came a voice from an opening door.

"What, you came for revenge?"asked Zoro as he prepared his swords.

"Why are you here?"cried Nami completely terrified (or horrified)

"Enemy! Enemy on board!" yelled Usopp with a megaphone that suddenly came out of nowhere.

"Yaaaaaaah! Who's she?" asked Chopper, hiding himself the wrong way, as usual.

Only two persons were not alert: Luffy, wondering why that person was not dead, and a certain cook, already dancing around the new person with heart-shaped eyes.

"Hey, hey…don't point those dangerous things at me" said Mrs. AllSunday while her hands just knocked off Nami's and Zoro's weapons.

"Hey! Those are my clothes!"suddenly yelled Nami.

"Oh, those are yours, lend them to me."answered Robin calmly.

Some times later

"Let's have a party for our newest nakamas!"cried Luffy while Sanji was running to the kitchen to prepare food for everybody(especially Nami and Robin).

While the whole crew was preparing for the feast, Robin was leaning on the side rail (don't know its real name) thinking for herself, looking up in the sky.

'I made it nii-san… like you've always wanted… I've made friends…'

"Come on, let's have fun together!" cried Usopp, Luffy and Chopper together while pulling Robin.

'Strange friends however… but better than none… Right?' she thought again, smiling, as she walked with them toward the party. Maybe their friendship wouldn't last, but she promised to herself and her brother to make that friendship live as long as possible.

None of the Straw Hats had noticed a sandmade eye floating meters above the water, spying on them, as it disappeared as it had appeared, floating away with the wind.

Six guardians' isle: isle #1

"Someone is going to love the news" muttered a man as he stood up "there's no hurry telling him, sooner or later, I'll tell him myself what I've learned" continued the man as he took his long cloak. "Maybe I'm even going to call in everyone…" he took a strange knife from his pocket and threw it up in the sky.

'Now' he thought 'it's been a while since the Six Shadows have met, I think it's going to be fun.'

Smiling, he suddenly disappeared in a gust of sand.


	3. Underneath the underneath

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or One Piece, otherwise I would be freaking rich which I'm not, but I hope to be one day.**_

**Chapter 3: Underneath the underneath**

**Guardians' isles**

All of them… All six of them had felt the energy emanating from the knife, each single one of them knowing what it meant: they were going to meet very soon.

Each of them took out similar knives, bit their thumb to let the blood pour out of the cut, and skidded their bleeding thumbs across the blades' yellowish handles, smearing the blood on it, and then they started to move their hands around in many different positions. And as they did that, several strange signs started appearing, glowing, as if branded by white-hot iron.

'Tch, time to go back already?' thought the first one.

'Since the time I've been waiting for us to meet again…' thought a second.

'Sandguy… Better put this in my notes' noted the third **(A/N: Cookie for anybody who guesses who it is.)**

'So, did he get the info I needed?'

'I expect it to mean good news… I don't like the idea of leaving the island, even if those six swordsmen are going to replace us for a moment…'

And as those words circled around in their heads, their bodies started glowing, and if anybody had been by their side, he would have seen a black hole absorbing them towards an unknown destination, leaving not even a single trace of them behind.

**D(ead) Dimension**

"You guys are late." stated a man with a monotonous voice, surrounded by a pool of sand.

"Hey! You were the one calling, so you were supposed to be the intermediate, so you had to put the chakra on the blade before throwing it, but no, you decided to activate the seal with your stupid sand that can conduct energy, activating it in the air, making it harder for us to finish the hand seals quickly enough to come here."

"Hey, I thought that you could make it so I've done it this way"

"It's been a long time since we last met, couldn't we be a little nicer to each other… for example, by not starting a fight too early' while she was lecturing them, a smile appeared on her face, making the two precedent men, who were somehow not reassured by the smile, shudder.

"Sandguy sent us to limbo, he got us, right'o!

But he still has too much ego! **(A/N: I know, my rap sucks, but what can I do?)**" rapped a man wearing all white clothing, a white beard going over his tanned chin. Strapped to his back were seven short swords, put in a way so that they three of them hung over his left shoulder and the remaining four hung over the right shoulder. Let's add that he even had a small black notebook labeled "Rhyme Notes".

"Shut up! I lost all sense of egocentrism when I was 14, in Konoha!" retorted the red haired man angrily.

"Not to mention schizophrenia, sadism, sociopathism and being a cold-blooded murderer." came the reply as a fifth voice entered in the conversation.

"That's it! I'm going to kill you two!" just as he was going to raise his hand to make the sand shift, he felt someone pressing his arm, making him unable to move.

"Can't you three get over it? And I'm sorry for being late, I just got lost on the way of life…" a smirk was visible on the unknown **(A/N: For us, not for them)** latecomer's face.

"Nope, it's the same as you always being late." the three of them snickered.

"Fine. We need to get started anyway."

All of the six persons were suspended, somewhere, in a pitch black world, commonly known to them as the D(ead) Dimension, because nothing or no one could survive in this place.

Some say that this used to be a very bright place, with all types of landscapes merging together, but that a cataclysm had destroyed everything.

Other say that it is an actual island in the Grand Line that had been destroyed, and that only some rare persons could see.

They all stayed silent for a moment, until the only girl in the assistance spoke up:

"So… Why did you call us Gaara? I hope that you have a good reason for this."

"I only intended to call for this single person that's somehow always lost, but I think that it is better for all of us to know the story…"

"Nah, I'll tell them…" said the last man, interrupting the one called Gaara.

He closed his eyes and opened them again, revealing purple ripple like patterns surrounding his eyes' pupils, making them look even deeper.

"We may have found a potential holder of the Byakugan…"

The sentence was left hanging in the air, and all of the present persons suddenly brought up their seriousness.

**Normal world: Grand Line, Guardians' isles**

"Sooo… Why are they meeting?"

"You know as well as me that they never tell us anything before the councils' ends."

"Ichi just told me that they found an eye, that's all…"

One of them flinched at those words. They were on the beach, sharing a drink, talking, and checking regularly for any new thing.

"What? You think you know what it means emotion freak?"

"That's old story… it goes back to the last war." The man's eyes were lost, looking away in the deep blue sea as if it could drown all his memories.

At those words, another man eyes widened.

"You can't mean…" he gulped down nervously before continuing "Copy Wheel; White and Continuous Flow?"

"If it is, I just hope that its user will make good use of it…"

Even those two understood each other; the four left didn't get a single word of what it meant.

"Okay… What are you two talking about?"

"Don't worry; you'll know what it is when the time will come…"

"Fine, fine… So now that all the gossiping is finished, can we get a good spar? The other fencers I met were weak."

All standing up with the same movement, they each took out their swords protruding from the sand ground.

"The usual?"

They all nodded in response.

"First blood is out; first three losers have to make food for the other three!"

"No Ninjustsus or Genjutsus or stupid Bloodlines, only Taijutsus and swordskills."

Once again, they all nodded in response, before rushing towards each other swords held high or low for some.

Ensued chaos on the small island.

**Two days later.**

On the still fuming island, a small portal appeared, from which six persons came out thoughtfully except from two persons, one was looking up in the sky, wishing he could just fly away from all of his problems, the other one, which had a gourd strapped across his back, thinking about an old conversation that had occurred long ago.

_A blond haired ninja was talking to him, asking him for a favor._

"_Gaara, could keep an eye on someone after all this nonsense is over?"_

"_You know that I owe you, so you don't even need to ask" came the reply with the usual monotonous voice._

_Smiling, the leader of the __**Saigo No Haran (A/N: It means Last Rebellion) **__took out a small picture from his back pouch and held it out towards the Kazekage._

_Even though his face remained calm, the Ichibi Jinchuriki was inwardly astonished._

"_You want me to look out for a dead person?"_

_Smiling sadly, the other Jinchuriki gave a negative answer._

"_Then you mean…"_

"_Yeah, she's still alive… I took her out of the Elemental Continent on an island called Ohara, in the West Ocean called West Blue. The name's Ohara…"_

"_Why can't you do it yourself?"_

_For all answer, a single look at the man's eyes could tell everything._

"_Ah… So much striking similarities… I see…"taking the photo, he put it into his own back pouch "Fine, I'll keep an eye on her and her lineage…"_

_As Gaara was leaving the room, he heard himself being called._

"_Gaara… Make sure that she will not get rejected… Please…"_

_Looking back at the door, the red haired man couldn't help himself to smirk._

"_Remember that I know what it means to be rejected… Naruto… Count on me…"_

Today, his job ended, someone else was going to keep an eye on the lineage, an extremely close eye.


	4. The Finding

**The Finding**

_Again, a disclaimer I'm too lazy too write_

_Sorry for the long wait, if anybody waited 'til now that is._

Walking, walking, walking... That's what the figure was doing right on top of the ocean. He stopped, got a map out from under his mantle, had a quick check throuh it, and folded it back to where it came from.

A cold breeze swept past him. The air got suddenly chillier and chillier. But it didn't matter to him, he only stared at the tall man riding the bicycle in front of him. They both stopped to look at each other, then they both sat down facing one another, one on ice, the other on water.

"What's new 'Kiji?"

"Nothing that you aren't aware of, last time I saw you, you even knew all about the Marine's secret files, and you had all of Dragon's files in your hand. I wouldn't be surprised if you knew about every single person on earth."

"Well you wouldn't know much, would you, you would be too lazy to look much into anything." the figure smirked.

The amiral smiled in response. He touched the water making an ice go-ban appear from nowhere. The person in front of him got two bowls out, one full of black beads, the other full of white ones.

"You take the black ones this time"

The tall man did as was asked.

"How much time has it been since you've been reported missing?" he questionned while making his first move.

"Don't know, a bit less than twenty years I think." answered the other while placing his own bead on the table.

"Eighteen years, six months and two weeks."stated Aokiji playing again.

His opponent raised an eyebrow

"Oh? You kept counting?"

He paused for a moment before letting his bead take its place on the board.

"May I ask why?"

"Simply because that's the very last day Nico Robin has been sighted too..."

Aokiji took out a bead out of his bowl, raising it up to eye level.

"...until today."

"..."

They played sevral turns before the stranger rose his voice again.

"I heard she had joined that rising little pirate crew, the Straw Hats if my memories is correct."

"Indeed"

"And I take it that you have seen her today."

"Most probably"

They paused again for a few turns.

"There were rumors about you, you know? Some people reported seeing you a long way down Grand Line. Towards the end of it as a matter of fact."

"Who knows, maybe I really was there..."

"Still the mysterious type uh?"

The stranger smiled,"Maybe, and then, maybe not..." He then let his bead fall into its rightful place on the board."Looks like I win..."

Aokiji looked at the board, sighed, and got up.

"You're not going to let anything about you slip, right?"

"No, it would ruin the Marine's fun otherwise... Anyway, why did you call me?"

"No idea, but last I've heard CP9 was on the move, just around Water 7, and last I've heard too, the Straw Hats were heading over there."

"What are you proposing me then? Run over there and show my existence to the entire world? Or to do something that I believe the Straw Hats are fully able to do on their own?"

"You put a whole lot of faith in those kids."

"Then again, maybe yes, maybe not."

"Why do you put so much faith in them, when the fate of your protégé is at stake?"

The hooded man got up again after having put back the beads in their respective bowls. He turned his back on the Amiral and started to walk away only saying:

"Have a good day old friend..."

Aokiji watched him walk away, as he disappeared in the distance, just before getting himself back on his bike starting to cycle away from the spot were the two were playing just before.

_Thanks for reading, and please review._

_Yours truly ShuiLong1234_


	5. HIATUS!

This story is on indefinite hiatus from now on, partly because I have an awful shit ton of work to do, but also because I lost all interest in the One Piece serie. Too bad, the characters were great but it was all ruined by way too repetitive arcs in my taste. So yeah, it's over. Doesn't mean I won't start writing about it again some times later. Anyway if anybody wishes to adapt and or adopt this story, please do feel free to do so, just make sure to PM me with a link to your story so that I may read it during my free time. Also I challenge anyone to continue on, right off were I left. Have fun guys! :)

If anybody wishes likes Percy Jackson and Starcraft fanfictions I'm writing them actually, so please go have a look around my writer's profile.


End file.
